Una Nueva Vida
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: Último capítulo :D. Herms está casada, pero no es feliz.
1. Capítulo 1: Comienza a Amanecer

Hola!!!, espero que estén muy bien!!!, sé que he estado ausente por un montónnnnnnnnnn de tiempo... pero bueno, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo Fic HARMONY =).  
Espero que les guste, tengo planeado que sean sólo 3 capítulos, cada uno con una canción diferente...  
La canción del primero la escuché el otro día en la radio, es de Perla... y ahí surgió la idea...  
Sinceramente, esta primera parte no me convence mucho, pero he decidido ponerla para saber qué opinan... espero poder mejorarlo con los siguientes capítulos :$.

Bueno, sin más que decirles, los dejo con el Fic.

**Una Nueva Vida**

**Capítulo 1 : Comienza a Amanecer**

Aquí estoy guardando mis lágrimas una vez más, me desperté hace algunos momentos al no sentirte a mi lado, al parecer aún no llegas a casa, dónde estás?, dónde te metes?, qué estarás haciendo?, y, lo más importante… con quién???, miro el reloj que está sobre la mesita de noche, son casi las seis, ya no debe demorar en amanecer… Y ninguna pista de ti.

_Comienza a amanecer  
sobre la espera del reloj  
son casi las seis  
tan tarde y tú sin volver_

Permanezco recostada, no quiero que cuando llegues, notes que estuve despierta, no quiero que sepas lloro por ti, mucho menos que me carcomen los celos, ya no sé si valga la pena… Cierro los ojos y lo que veo me atemoriza, eres tú con otra mujer haciendo el amor en un hotel cualquiera. Intento tranquilizarme diciendo que es sólo mi imaginación, que son mis celos, que estás con mucho trabajo y tuviste que quedarte en la oficina, como estoy segura que me dirás…

_Los celos me hacen ver  
el sucio cuarto de un hotel  
los veo a los dos  
desnudos haciendo el amor_

Ya no sé cuánto más podré soportar… siento que esta situación me está matando de a pocos, no voy llorar ahora, pero mañana no lo podré evitar, esta soledad es más fuerte que yo. Extraño los momentos en que me despertaba por cualquier cosa y estabas conmigo, abrazándome y diciendo que me querías, ahora ya no lo haces más. No tienes casi ninguna atención conmigo, acaso se te olvidó que tengo sentimientos???, crees que no presiento que tienes otra mujer?, qué hice para merecer esto, por Merlín???.

_La madrugada  
llena mi alma de soledad  
no quiero llorar  
yo nunca he sabido porqué  
me cambias por otra mujer_

El alba está cada vez más cerca y por fin oigo tus pasos, sé que estás ebrio, lo percibo en tu manera de andar. Me pregunto si alguna vez me quisiste de verdad como yo te quiero a ti…

_Comienza a amanecer  
oigo tus pasos al llegar  
borracho otra vez  
muñeco de trapo y papel_

Y ahora, me haré la dormida, como si no hubiera notado nada… Y esperaré a ver si siquiera me acaricias o me das un pequeño beso en la escasa oscuridad que queda en nuestra habitación, ya no sé si con eso aliviarías el dolor que siento o simplemente, lo acrecentarías. No me siento bien!!!.

_Tendré que simular  
que estoy dormida y esperar  
en la oscuridad  
tus torpes caricias quizás_

Al acercarte y besarme en la frente con el poco cuidado que puedes tener, confirmo mis dudas, estás ebrio, lo sentí en tu aliento, y también siento otras cosas en él. Quiero abrir los ojos y gritarte, reclamarte, correr, escapar, golpear algo, me siento impotente, no sé cuánto más pueda resistir esta horrible sensación, pero debo controlarme, será mejor así.

_Me das un beso  
y hay en tu aliento  
alcohol y amor  
quisiera gritar  
quisiera correr y escapar  
y veo que no soy capaz_

Cuando te acuestas al otro lado de la cama, siento perfume de mujer impregnado en tu piel, y me pregunto una vez más: crees que no me doy cuenta? O es que quizás lo haces a propósito?, qué te hice para merecer esto?.

_Comienza a amanecer  
escucho tu respiración  
y huelo en tu piel  
perfume barato y burdel_

Más tarde, cuando te llame para desayunar, te excusarás, dirás que el trabajo te tiene agobiado, que tuviste que quedarte hasta tarde resolviendo unos casos del Ministerio… Y yo tendré que asumir una profesión que nunca pensé que se me daría tan bien… seré actriz y fingiré que te creo y que no sentí nada durante la noche.

_Mañana me dirás  
que te quedaste a trabajar  
y yo fingiré  
y yo fingiré una vez más_

Y cuando vuelvas a salir, y me quede sola, podré llorar y desahogarme en la cocina, mientras preparo la cena de nuestro aniversario que de antemano sé que no te acordarás. Ya ni siquiera sé porqué sigo aquí contigo, no sé porqué hago esto. Quizás debería estar molesta por todo esto, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, no quiero que los demás piensen mal, pero yo no puedo evitar preguntarme si puedes tú caer aún más bajo???.

_Y en la cocina  
cuando esté sola podré llorar  
me preguntarán  
si puede aún mas bajo caer  
el hombre que yo tanto amé._

-Hermione??? – oigo la voz de nuestro mejor amigo que se acaba de aparecer en nuestro departamento, para ser específicos, en la cocina donde estoy cocinando mientras lágrimas caen de mis ojos, sé que a él no podré mentirle, no sé porqué, pero nunca pude hacerlo, esta vez tendré que contarle la verdad porque es un hecho que preguntará el motivo de mis lágrimas en cuanto las note.

-Hola, Harry, y ese milagro? – pregunto tratando de que no me vea.  
-Vine a saludarlos, Herms – dice mientras me abraza por la espalda – vaya, qué rápido!, hoy son 4 años de matrimonio!!!, felicidades! – es mi imaginación o su voz está un poco apagada? – dónde está Ron?.  
-Pues salió, para variar… - le digo y siento que mi voz se quiebra un poco – gracias por venir a saludarnos – le dije un poco desganada.  
-Hermione, estás bien? – me pregunta haciendo que lo mire – qué pasó?, por qué lloras?, Ron te hizo algo?.  
-No es nada…  
-Cómo que no es nada?, estás llorando!, te siento apagada, no eres la Hermione de la que me en… no eres la Hermione que yo conozco, no eres la misma de siempre, estás como muriendo en vida, como si estuvieras con Depresión – no pude más y me refugié en sus brazos y mientras lloraba le conté lo que estaba sucediendo, de qué me iba a servir seguir tapando sus engaños?, pues… no estoy segura, de lo que sí estoy segura es que nunca me sentí mejor que siendo abrazada, consolada y reconfortada por mi mejor amigo.

Por favor, los tomates y las lechugas serán recibidas con mucho gusto en sus comentarios.

Puede que la reacción de Hermione no haya sido la mejor, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió y creo que por el final que pienso darle, vale la pena :P...  
Saludos y cuídense mucho!!!.

Clau .


	2. Capítulo 2: Te Amaré

Hola!!!, espero que estén todos muy bien!!! =D, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dajeron comentarios, me alegra que es haya gustado :D. Este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes.

Olvidé decir que los personajes que aparecen, no son míos (ya todos lo saben, pero siempre es bueno recalcarlo xP), sino de JKRowling y todo aquél que haya pagado los derechos de autor.

Esta vez la canción es de Rakim Y Ken-Y, o sea que tampoco es mía, jejeje.

**Aclaración: **puede que poner los lyrics no esté permitido en esta página, pero quiero decir que si pongo la letra de las canciones es porque de esa manera agradesco la inspiración que me brindaron para poder escribir o imaginar el Fic.

Bueno, ahora sí los dejo con el Fic y no los entretengo más, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 2 : Te Amaré**

Lo sé, cometí muchos errores, que quizás no puedas perdonarme, pero necesito que comprendas que los cometí porque errar es humano y pues, yo no soy de otro planeta… sé que dirás que no quieres saber más de mi, te hice sufrir demasiado, lástima que me di cuenta cuando ya te habías marchado, cuando regresé a casa y no te encontré más…

Yo quiero que tú sepas que...  
Como cualquier hombre...  
He cometido mis errores...

Quiero que sepas que ha sido uno de los peores tiempos de mi vida… el que no estés conmigo desde aquél día, es lo peor que puede haberme sucedido…Y de eso, hace ya más de un año…

Que el peor castigo ha sido...  
De estar sin ti todo este tiempo

No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, pueda volver a verte, sé que te estás yendo porque probablemente no quieras verme más, pero de alguna manera, te quedas ahí y te pido que te quedes, que conversemos, que no sea de amor, ni de lo que nos pasa.

Quédate sólo un minuto  
Hablemos de otra cosa  
Que no sea de amor  
No quiero hablar nada de lo que nos pasa  
Hablando claro me siento perdido...

Miras a cualquier parte, menos a mi cara, y ahora sé que te hice mucho daño, por el cual tendré que pagar, me arrepiento una y mil veces por haber hecho lo que hice, sin embargo, ¿de qué me valen los arrepentimientos?, ¿acaso regresarás?, no, no lo harás y tampoco merezco que lo hagas, fui un completo idiota al hacerte sufrir, ¡ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes!, ese día que no te encontré, ya fue demasiado tarde, ya te habías ido para no volver más..

Sé que para ti no es fácil mirarme a la cara  
Pero así es la vida  
Muchas veces cuando  
El amor lastima  
Y me ha tocado a mi lastimarte.

Te veo de pies a cabeza y noto que nunca habías estado más radiante, pareces otra mujer, una que vive muy feliz, no como la que yo tenía como esposa que, con el tiempo, me di cuenta que estaba apagándose cada día un poco más y ¡todo por mi culpa!. Debo irme y dejar que seas feliz.

Y me voy... adiós... ya me voy  
Lo siento mucho y sufriré...  
Porque a pesar que fallé

Nunca pude hacerte lo suficientemente feliz, ahora me doy cuenta. Nunca supe hacerte sentir la mujer bella e importante que eres para mí y, encima, tenía la frescura de serte infiel, ¿en qué andaba pensando?, ¡por Merlín tenía a la mujer perfecta a mi lado y la hice sufrir, la perdí! Y por eso, ahora estoy como estoy, llorando cada que recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos y cuando recuerdo mis aventuras también. Porque aún te amo, pero sé que aunque te lo diga, no servirá de nada…

Yo te amé...  
Yo te amé y Te amaré  
Te amaré aunque fallé  
Pagaré...  
Con cada lágrima mi engaño  
Y por hacerte tanto daño...  
Pagaré...

¡Tengo que pagar todo lo que te hice sufrir por ser tan estúpido! Y te juro que el mejor castigo que el destino me pudo poner, es no tenerte conmigo. Y sé que no me creerás cuando te diga que Te Amaré por siempre, la pregunta es: ¿cómo es que no te valoré en el momento adecuado?. ¿por qué tuve que esperar a que te vayas para saber lo importante que eres para mi?.

Yo te amé... Te amaré  
Te amaré aunque fallé  
Pagaré...  
Con cada lágrima mi engaño  
Y por hacerte tanto daño...  
Pagaré...

Cuando te fuiste, intenté reemplazarte, ¡Qué estúpido!, ¡nunca podré hacerlo!, y no puedo evitar seguir sintiéndome culpable por lo que te hice, aún cuando ya te habías ido. Cada vez, tomaba más y más y salía a buscarte, pero no te encontraba.

Cuantas veces no estuviste a mi lado...  
Cuantas noches dormí solo  
Cuanto tiempo estuve sin sentir tus besos...  
Hablando claro me sentía preso  
Ya lo ves así es la vida  
Yo que te amo tanto... más de lo que piensas  
Tú no sabes cuanto me dolió fallarte  
Pero en entre par de copas fui a buscarte...

Ahogado en alcohol y al no encontrarte, imaginaba que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que estaba, eras tú, y te besaba, te amaba, eras mía nuevamente, ¡es increíble cómo el alcohol me puede retorcer la mente tanto! Y siempre que me despertaba, caía en la triste realidad: la mujer que yacía a mi costado, no eras tú.

Y tomé... alcohol y te amé  
En otro cuerpo yo te amé  
Y me ahogaba en alcohol y te besé  
Tus labios besé...  
Y en otra boca te besé...  
Yo te amé y con otra desperté...

Sé que te seguiré amando, aunque tú ya hayas rehecho tu vida… Cada una de mis lágrimas, será el castigo que pagaré.

Yo te amé... Te amaré  
Te amaré aunque fallé  
Pagaré...  
Con cada lágrima mi engaño  
Y por hacerte tanto daño...  
Pagaré...

Estoy como un perro callejero, sólo, triste y desamparado, éste es mi castigo, y déjame decirte que en realidad sufro. Cuando estaba con otras mujeres e intentaba reemplazarte, no lo conseguía, ¡no es lo mismo!. Ya nada tiene sentido, no sé porqué sigo aquí, pero la verdad es que no puedo hacer más.

Quizás deba conformarme con tu perdón, porque no creo que quieras volver a ser, siquiera mi amiga, ¿sería demasiado descarado al preguntártelo?.

Sé que estás bien, más que bien, diría yo, me da gusto, y debo dejar que seas feliz con él. Sin embargo, al verte así hoy, puedo saber que si bien es cierto, eras mi esposa, eso no quería decir que fueras mía del todo, puedo ver que por él, tú morirías, sin dudarlo, tu alma y cuerpo le pertenecen, cosa que, ahora sé, nunca me perteneció.

Yo por mi error ya estoy pagando  
Las consecuencias me encuentro solo  
Y ahora sufro por tu ausencia...  
En otros labios te he besado  
Y me he dado cuenta, que no es lo mismo,  
Lloro, y me hace falta tu presencia  
A veces pienso que yo muero si no estás conmigo  
Que me duele saber que no me quieres ni de amigo  
Y a veces siento que la vida no tiene sentido  
Que me perdone Dios porque contigo estoy perdido...  
Y tomé... alcohol y Te amé  
En otro cuerpo yo te amé  
Y me ahogaba en alcohol y te besé

Y ahora sólo deseo que te vaya bien, yo encontraré la manera de sobrevivir a esto, por más que duela. Sé que él seguirá dándote lo que yo no pude, en su debido momento.

¡Sé feliz!, ¡¡¡Y adiós!!!.

Yo te amé... Te amaré  
Te amaré aunque fallé  
Pagaré...  
Con cada lágrima mi engaño  
Y por hacerte tanto daño...  
Pagaré...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, éste fue el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, díganme qué les pareció en un comentario, por favor.


	3. Capítulo 3: Ahora hay otro en mi Vida

Hola!, espero que todos estén muy bien y que hayan pasado una muy bonita Navidad que tengan un Próspero Año Nuevo!!!. Aquí les traigo el ultimo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les guste, por favor, déjenme comentarios!!!. Mil disculpas por la gran demora en publicar este cap, pero no tuve tiempo antes…

Bueno, sólo me queda decir que las cantantes de la canción de este cap son las chicas del La Factoría.

Ahora sí no los distraigo más, disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 3 : Ahora hay otro en mi Vida**

Oh, por Merlín, no puedo creer que te vuelvo a ver… ha pasado tanto tiempo ahora que me doy cuenta, pero para mi, pasó todo muy rápido. Creo que será mejor que me vaya, al fin y al cabo, no signifiqué nada para ti.

Me llamas y me dices que me quede, yo acepto porque sé que hay cosas que aclarar y decir, sin embargo no quiero mirarte a la cara. Te digo que hacía tiempo que ya no me acordaba de ti, y que por como te portaste conmigo, no entiendo porqué ahora quieres saber de mi, si tú no me quisiste…

Perdóname por lo que vengo a decir,

hace tiempo no me acuerdo de ti

no, no, no

no entiendo porqué ahora preguntas

por mí si fuiste tú quién me dejó partir

Gracias a Merlín, un buen día llegó nuestro mejor amigo a la que entonces era nuestra casa, y al hablar conmigo se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, no pude resistirlo más y le conté lo que me estaba sucediendo. Él me llego consigo y, poco a poco, logró curar las heridas que yo tenía en el alma y el corazón, él se encargó devolverme la alegría y felicidad que pensé que no existiría para mi, ¡¡¡qué equivocada estaba!!! Y él me lo demostró.

Ahora hay otro en mi vida que curo mis heridas,

me devolvió la alegría que daba yo por

perdida.

Será mejor que te vayas, y que cada uno siga su camino, él me hizo olvidarte y, realmente se lo agradezco, ahora sé que no me haces falta.

Da la vuelta y déjame en paz

no quiero saber más ya hay otro en mi vida que me hizo olvidar

Probablemente lo más saludable será que no nos volvamos a ver, no quiero hacerlo, no insistas más, no creo que algún día pueda llegar a perdonarte, pero trataré de hacerlo porque no me gusta guardar rencores aunque no daré marcha atrás. Por favor, ya no insistas, no llores porque ahora es inútil, tú eres parte de mi pasado.

Sal por esa puerta y no vuelvas más,

mi vida ya yo te olvide

no te quiero ver más, no insistas

que nunca te voy a perdonar lo

pasado es pasado y ya no vuelvo más atrás,

No te voy a negar que ahora soy totalmente feliz, él logró enamorarme con sus atenciones, sus cuidados, sus palabras, sus silencios cuando yo hablaba, sus abrazos, sus caricias… son tantas cosas que nunca supiste darme y que él me las da a montones. O quizás simplemente siempre estuve enamorada de él y no quise darme cuenta antes… Sueño con él, suspiro por él, ¿qué más puedo decir?.

Ya tengo otro que me hace vibrar,

y ya tengo a otro que me hace soñar y suspirar

ahora soy feliz, no te lo voy a negar

lo mejor es que te vayas y me dejes

en paz.

Será mejor que no regreses, tú no mereces nada de mi, en cambio él lo dio todo por mi. Tú sólo fuiste un tiempo de mala suerte, un error, lo único que puedo salvar de lo que tuvimos es que pude abrir los ojos y ver que no todos son como tú lo eras conmigo, mintiéndome y engañándome como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta y créeme que realmente me lastimaste. Ahora eso ya no me importa.

Date la vuelta ya no regreses

porque mi amor tú no mereces

ya tengo a otro que sí me quiere

tú fuiste un tiempo de mala suerte

tus mentiras y tu engaño ya yo lo olvidé

ahora tengo a otro en mi vida que me hizo

entender que las cosas no son

papi, como lo predicabas engañando

y lastimando era tu jugada.

Puedo ver que ahora te arrepientes, pero para mi no hay marcha atrás, quizás con el tiempo también puedas superarlo, el olvido existe, aunque ahora te duela. Y no es por ser mala, pero quizás así sepas lo que yo sufrí. Sin embargo, creo que sería capaz de volver a vivir todo lo que me hiciste vivir y mucho más a cambio de un microsegundo con Harry porque lo Amo así como él a mi y sé que no podría vivir sin él, ahora estoy esperando a nuestro primer bebe, será mejor que me vaya a nuestra casa para poder darle la buena noticia, no puedo esperar por ver su reacción, pero si de algo estoy segura es que estará más que feliz. Te deseo suerte, Ron y que puedas encontrar la felicidad, al lado de alguien a quién sepas valorar.

Pero bueno es el tiempo

y existe el olvido

las cosas ya murieron así es el destino

yo sé que vas a pasar lo mismo

que yo pase, te arrepentirás por no haberme

sabido querer.

**Fin.**

**Saludos,**

**Claudia.**


End file.
